


Worth It pt. 6

by Katcher



Series: Worth It [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swear every time I try to end this, I just can't. Enjoy part 6!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It pt. 6

Astra’s phone beeped with a strange notification a few days later and she furrowed her eyebrows before opening it solely because it had come from the username ‘adanvers’. After the app walked her through a brief tutorial, she finally pressed the notification and a selfie of her girlfriend popped up with the caption “I miss you!” It disappeared a moment later and Astra smirked.

She called her girlfriend instead and smiled when she heard her voice, “You were supposed to snap me back,” She said playfully and Astra rolled her eyes.

“When did you download that onto my phone?” She asked as she sat her brush down she had been using and looked at the half painted canvas in front of her.

“I’m very resourceful and you take ridiculously long showers,” She heard Astra laugh and smiled at the sound, “Plus, this way, you can’t keep my terrible selfies.”

“No picture of you could ever be terrible, Lexie,” She heard Alex groan in frustration at the name she still hadn’t dropped and giggled at her, “What are you doing snapchatting anyway? Don’t you have a text tomorrow you should be studying for?”

“Jeez, you sounded just like Alura right then,” She groaned out and Astra raised an eyebrow, “I’ve done all the cramming I can take. If I don’t know it by now, it’s just not going to be known.”

“I suppose that’s fair. Does that mean you’re free to talk then?” Was said hopefully.

“That’s exactly what it means.”

oooOOooOOooo

A few nights later, Alex was sat cross legged on her bed with her laptop in front of her as she Skyped with her girlfriend. Her bedroom door was pushed open and she looked up.

“Are you talking to yourself?” She’d had her earbuds plugged in so Kara could only hear half of the conversation. Alex laughed and shook her head before rotating the computer so she could see her aunt momentarily before turning it back, “That makes so much more sense.”

Alex heard Astra’s laugh in her ears and smiled at the sound, “Here,” She looked up again at her best friend, “This came for you while you were in the creek today,” Alex caught the small box that was tossed to her and thanked Kara before the girl left.

“Did she say creek?” Astra asked as she watched her girlfriend fiddle with the tape on the box to unwrap it.

“Mmhmm, my professor had us have our lab in the creek today for hands on experience with the animals. I spent three hours with a net and a bucket catching crawfish and brim with my lab partner while everyone else decided they didn’t care enough about their grades to actually get in the water,” She explained as she finally got the brown shipping paper removed and pulled the lid off of the box. Inside was another charm for her bracelet, a small camera and she looked up at her girlfriend, “You sneaky thing.”

“Hey, I did not plan to get to see you open it. That’s just an added plus,” She watched Alex release it from the gift box before she slid it onto her bracelet.

“You’ve got to stop doing this. You’re spoiling me,” She said teasingly as she clasped the bracelet back on and Astra laughed.

“And I will continue to do so. I bought that right after you left. I couldn’t get you out of my head and figured that at least if I was in public, I wouldn’t cry,” She admitted softly and Alex smiled softly back at her, “Plus, I specifically picked a birthday present that could also be an anytime present?” She said cheekily and Alex laughed at her.

“You’re adorable and I love you.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Wait,” Astra said a few weeks later as she finally realized something, “Why aren’t you home? It’s Thanksgiving.”

“I didn’t feel like making the drive only to turn around and drive back for a three day trip. Mom came through here on her way to her conference and we had family dinner last night. It’s all good,” She shrugged.

“I would have let you come here. Hell, I would have come there,” Astra said.

“Yeah?” Her girlfriend nodded, “I didn’t want to be that person. The one who just shows up,” She explained.

“Hey, baby. I literally don’t care if you bang my door down at three in the morning. You are always welcome in my home. Announced beforehand or not.”

“Okay. Thank you, Ash,” She said softly and her girlfriend nodded, “Now, on to more important things,” Astra raised an eyebrow, “I heard Cat tell Kara she loved her for the first time today and Kara choked on her water and Cat got so offended and Kara was coughing so she couldn’t stop her and say it back and I wasn’t supposed to be here so I couldn’t butt in and it took her like fifteen minutes to actually get herself and Cat under control.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex was sat with her back against the couch and her laptop in on her lap in front of her. The new Star Wars movie was playing on one half of her screen and her girlfriend was visible on the other half, “She’s cute,” Was mumbled out as Rey popped up on her screen.

“Hey,” Astra said playfully and Alex giggled.

“Not as cute as you of course,” Astra just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend but grinned nonetheless. They tried to set aside at least one night a week to have some type of Skype date. Tonight was movie night, “Aww,” She mumbled a few moments later, “I want a BB8.”

“I’ll get right on that, darling,” Astra said sarcastically and Alex smiled at her, “God, you’re so adorable.”

Alex just smirked at her and they continued to watch the movie while occasionally making comments to each other. She looked back when the front door opened to see Kara come in pulling Cat by the hand behind her. Alex paused the movie, which in turn paused it on Astra’s screen too because of the site they’d found.

“Grant,” She tossed out and heard the other woman huff. She smirked at her girlfriend who just shook her head.

“Danvers,” Kara stepped over to Alex and waved at her aunt before glancing towards the movie. Rey was on the screen from where it had been paused.

“She’s cute,” Both Alex and Astra laughed as Cat reached out to smack Kara on the upper arm and she bit her lip, “I mean..” She shrugged helplessly, “Well, she is,” Cat just rolled her eyes and tugged her girlfriend towards the kitchen, “Caaat,” Was the last thing they heard whined out as the two disappeared. 

“See? Kara agrees with me.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Hello?”

“Are you home?” Astra laughed at the immediate question and grinned as she made another stroke on her canvas.

“I am, where are you?”

“I’m in your driveway,” Astra hung up then, dropped her phone, and made her way to her front door quickly.

Alex was pulling an overnight bag from her passenger seat when strong arms wrapped around her from behind and she squealed as she was spun around. Astra finally sat her back to her feet and the girl spun and leaned up to kiss her quickly, “Hi.”

“Hi!” Alex laughed at the woman’s enthusiasm, “Sorry, I was having Alex withdrawals really bad today,” Was said sheepishly when the woman realized she might be a little over the top.

“I completely understand that,” She reached for the woman again and Astra decided that she would just pick Alex up. The girl laughed and wrapped her legs around her waist when she did so, “Feel better now?” She asked playfully as she twisted the woman’s hair around her fingers. Astra smirked, grabbed the girl’s bag, closed her car door with her hip, and carried her towards the house.

“I’m about to.”

oooOOooOOooo

“I can’t believe it’s been almost two months since I’ve seen you properly,” Astra mumbled out as she ran her finger tips lightly over Alex’s face as they laid together later. Alex nodded as she shifted closer to the woman. The room was lit by the evening sun that was just starting to set, “I thought you were just going home for the Christmas break?”

“I was, and then I decided that I really, really needed to see you,” She said childishly, “So I called my mom and she told me to have fun for a few days because she’s not home right now anyway,” Astra smiled at her as she aimlessly traced patterns over the girl’s face.

“I’m glad,” Astra mumbled as she leaned forward and kissed Alex softly, “I love it when you’re here,” Alex smiled in response and leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. Astra grinned at her as she stared into bright green eyes and saw Alex’s gaze drop.

“What’s this?” She asked as she reached out for the necklace around Astra’s neck. It was silver and had a simple but elegant oval shaped locket hanging from it. Astra just pressed her lips to the girl’s cheek instead of answering her. The girl smirked at her before opening the locket and staring wide eyed.

Looking back at her was one of the pictures Astra had taken from her last visit. She was laughing at something the woman had said in the photo, “You-” She trailed off not knowing what to say.

“I did. I loved that picture and I wanted it with me all the time. This was the best thing I could think of,” Alex looked up into grey eyes a moment later and leaned forward quickly to capture soft lips.

“I love you so much.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex woke to the sound of the shower running and the smell of her girlfriend all around her. She sat up when she heard Astra thinking she was calling her but then smiled when she realized the woman was singing. She got up slowly and quietly made her way towards the bathroom and pushed the door open.

Steam fogged the bathroom and shower doors and the sounds of Astra’s voice filled the space. Alex stood there for a long moment before walking over and opening the shower door. Astra just reached for her when she did so and pulled her into the shower with her.

“You can sing.”

“Most people can, Lexie,” Was teased out and Alex scrunched her face up playfully at her.

“Sure, but your voice is amazing,” If it had been possible to blush in all that heat, Astra would have been flaming red, “How did I not know this before?” She whispered as she reached out and ran her fingers through Astra’s wet hair.

“I don’t talk about it and I don’t sing for people,” She mumbled out as she leaned forward and gently caught Alex’s lips in a soft kiss, “It was one of those things my parents didn’t feel that I needed to waste time doing. So I didn’t.”

“Your parents are nuts,” Was mumbled back as she leaned forward to recapture Astra’s lips, “Just so you know, I’m going to ask you to sing constantly now.”

“For you? I’d do it.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Do you happen to have clothes packed that can get ruined?” Alex looked up from her coffee when Astra stepped into the room after getting dressed.

“How ruined?” She asked skeptically and Astra laughed at her as she stepped over to her and pressed her back against the counter.

“Mmm,” She leaned in and trailed her lips along Alex’s jaw, “You can borrow something of mine,” She finally said after she bit down where Alex’s neck met her shoulder and the girl whimpered, “Go change.”

“Ugh, you can’t just-” She was cut off as Astra crushed their lips back together and boosted girl up onto her counter. Alex smirked against her lips and wrapped her legs around Astra’s waist to pull her closer as she tangled her fingers into her hair.

Astra detached her lips from Alex’s and trailed her kisses down the girl’s neck and reveled at the moans drawn forth at the action. Alex threw her head back as Astra’s tongue worked against her skin and she felt teeth graze her pulse point, “Baby,” She gasped out and Astra wrapped her arms around Alex and pulled her hips closer to her.

Astra slowly slipped her fingers under the hem of Alex’s top and inched it up little by little before pulling it over the girl’s head and leaning back in to connect her lips with the girl’s collar bone as she threw the shirt backwards over her shoulder.

“Ash,” Was moaned out as Alex wound her fingers back into her girlfriend’s hair and the woman bit down on the soft skin above her bra, “Baby,” She gasped out as Astra bit down harshly on an already hard nipple through the fabric. She threw her head back and Astra smirked up at her.

Kisses slowly made their way down Alex’s stomach and Astra bit down roughly just above the button on her jeans. Alex let out another whimper and Astra popped the button open and tugged the pants down Alex’s legs.

She leaned back up once the pants were tossed away and bit down on the shell of Alex’s ear, “Are you ready for me to touch you, baby girl?” She whispered into her ear and Alex shivered. Astra smirked and took the girl’s whimpers as a yes before slipping her hand into the front of her utterly ruined panties.

Alex let out a string of curse words as soon as Astra found her clit. The woman grinned widely. While Alex didn’t usually resort to profanity unless called for, that was always what fell out of her mouth while they were in bed.

“Lexie, you are so wet,” She whispered against Alex’s lips as she brought her own back to Alex’s and kissed her sloppily. Alex just nodded and let out a moan when Astra slipped two fingers into her.

“Fuck,” Was gasped out and Astra bit down gently on her neck as she pumped her fingers in and out of her girlfriend’s wet walls. Alex reached for her and Astra allowed her to pull her back up to her lips for a frantic kiss, “Ash,” She whimpered out.

“Getting close, darling?” She asked in a low tone with her lips still softly pressed against Alex’s and the girl nodded against her mouth, “Are you going to come for me, Alex?” Alex whimpered again and nodded as her walls started to tighten around Astra’s fingers, “Will you scream my name when you come for me, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” She gasped out and whined when Astra pressed her thumb down on Alex’s clit, “Fuck. Yes,” Astra smirked and ran her tongue along Alex’s jaw while adding a third finger. Alex gasped and for a moment Astra feared she’d hurt her before the girl relaxed again and moaned loudly, “Baby,” She said softly and Astra looked into wide blown eyes and curled her fingers just right.

Alex came only moments later with Astra’s name a scream on her lips over and over again. Astra held her tightly as she came down from her high and gently pulled her fingers out of her once she was finished. Alex whimpered as she looked up at her and Astra smirked before pulling her fingers into her mouth one by one and licking them clean.

“Now, go change,” She mumbled out playfully and Alex met her eyes.

“What?” Astra smirked and leaned forward to kiss the girl’s cheek.

“Go change. I did half the work for you,” Alex stared hard at her in disbelief for a moment before rolling her eyes.

“Well, you’re going to have to give me a minute then.”

“And why is that?”

“Because my legs are still shaking.”

oooOOooOOooo

After Alex had finally changed and Astra had driven them well out of town, they parked. Astra got off of the bike and pecked Alex’s lips quickly, “Be right back,” She started off towards the only building around for miles and Alex watched her go in confusion as she got off of the motorcycle.

Astra finally reappeared with a smile on her face and two sets of keys hanging off of her fingers, “What did you do?” Alex asked playfully as the woman approached her.

“Well, this is an ATV course and is usually closed this time of the year,” Alex nodded, “But I might have a few connections,” She said sassily and Alex smirked, “So, are we gonna stand here or what?” 

Alex leaned up, kissed her lips gently, grabbed a set of keys, and took off towards the shed on the other side of the building, “Race ya!”

oooOOooOOooo

After riding through mud for the better part of the day, they’d made their way back to Astra’s home and showered together. They hadn’t even bothered with clothes as they left the shower and Alex was now laid naked under her girlfriend who had a knee between her thighs while she kissed her tenderly.

“Lexie?” She called out in the sweetest voice and Alex opened her eyes and looked at her skeptically.

“Uh oh,” She mumbled as Astra nosed along her jaw line softly and planted soft kisses over her face, “You want something.”

“Mmm,” Astra hummed out as she kissed the girl’s forehead, “You know when I took pictures of you the last time you were here?” Alex just nodded as Astra shifted her knee against her, “And I mentioned wanting to try something with you?” She continued in her sweet tone and Alex smirked, “Do you think I could try that now?”

“You want to handcuff me to your bed?” Alex asked just so she knew what she was about to get herself in to. Astra nodded with that damn pout on her face and she rolled her eyes, “As long as you actually have the key to them.”

“Really?” Was asked excitedly and Alex laughed as she nodded. Astra stood from the bed and Alex listened to her shuffle things around in her closet for a moment before the woman came back with a pair of silver handcuffs.

“Those look.. Real?” Astra just smirked and gently brought Alex’s hands up to her head board. Alex tilted her head back to watch as Astra clicked the cool metal into place around her wrists and gave an experimental tug once they were on. Yeah, she was stuck for a while.

Astra sat back and took in the sight in front of her and Alex squirmed slightly under the intense gaze, “I’ll be right back,” She mumbled as she stood and left the room quickly. For a second, Alex thought that her girlfriend might have done this on purpose just to mess with her. That was until she came back with her camera hanging around her neck.

“Nope,” Was all Alex said as she looked at the woman and Astra pouted at her again. She bit her lip so she wouldn’t cave immediately and watched her girlfriend crawl up towards her on the bed and settle on her knees as she continued to pout Alex, “Astra.”

“Please, Lexie?” She reached out and ran her finger tips over the girl’s thigh lightly, “I promise no one else will ever see,” She said in her most convincing tone and Alex felt herself breaking already, “And you look so sexy and this would look great in black and white and-”

“Fine,” Alex huffed out and Astra grinned at her, “But after this I get to fuck you as long as I want and you can’t complain about being tired after the sixth orgasm. Got it?” Astra gulped but nodded, “Snap away.”

Astra picked her camera up from where it was hung around her neck and focused in on her girlfriend who was looking up at the handcuffs around her wrists. She snapped a photo before moving to straddle the girl who looked up at her. She continued to take pictures as she moved around.

“Look at me.. Lustfully,” She murmured and Alex scrunched her face up. She snapped a picture as she laughed, “Not quite what I had in mind, sweetheart.”

“I can’t just-” She stopped as Astra took one hand off of her camera and slipped it between Alex’s legs to find her already dripping center. Alex looked at her then and Astra snapped her picture.

“Perfect,” She said as she continued to move her hand against the girl. Alex whimpered and bit her lip and Astra continued to snap pictures.

“This is practically porn,” She mumbled out and Astra smirked at her, “But you already knew that,” Astra nodded in response and leaned forward. She pressed her lips to Alex’s and the girl kissed her back fiercely. 

“This must have turned you on,” Astra said against her lips as she picked her now soaked fingers up, “I’ve barely touched you,” Alex whimpered and pulled at her restraints and Astra caught another picture.

She stood and moved to the foot of the bed. Alex was looking at her like she was about to fall apart and Astra smirked. This was about to be over. She just needed one more shot. 

Astra propped on of her legs up on the bed and looked at her girlfriend. Alex watched her closely and Astra bit her lip as she ran a hand down her own body and slipped it between her legs. She shutter snapped several pictures as soon as she heard Alex’s cuffs move against the metal bed frame and finally removed the camera from around her neck and sat it to the side as she climbed back towards the girl.

“You’d better be finished,” She said as she strained against the cuffs again and Astra smirked as she straddled the girl and ground down smearing her own wetness on her, “Astra,” She whined out as she bucked her hips.

“First,” Astra smiled, “I’m going to have my way with you while you’re still tied down,” Alex whimpered, “And then, I’m going to let you go and hold up my end of the bargain. Sound good?”

“Yes, please just touch me.”

oooOOooOOooo

A few days later, Alex was getting ready to leave to spend a week with her mother before her next trial. Astra was being particularly clingy and was stood behind Alex with her arms wrapped around her waist while she folded her clothes back into her bag.

“I’m going to call your mom and tell her I’m holding you hostage and she can’t have you back,” Was mumbled against her shoulder as Astra pressed a kiss there.

“Really, I would love to hear that conversation. Being that you’re still scared of her.”

“I’m not scared of her,” She whined out defiantly, “I just don’t want to anger her.”

“Sure, we’ll go with that,” Alex mumbled out as she turned and leaned up as she looped her arms around Astra’s neck, “I’m going to miss you, Ash.”

“I’m going to miss you too, Lexie,” She leaned down to kiss her gently, “So much.”

“Walk me to my car?” Astra just nodded and grabbed the bag off of the bed and tugged Alex with her towards the front door. They stopped next to the car and Alex opened the door and threw the bag into her passenger seat. She then stepped into Astra’s arms and hugged her tightly, “You’re coming on the twenty sixth right?”

“I wouldn’t miss it, sweetheart.”

“And you’re staying until at least New Years?”

“Absolutely, Alex. I’ll be there,” Alex nodded against her and held on for a few more moments before letting go and leaning up to press their lips together gently, “I love you, Lexie.”

“I love you too.”

oooOOooOOooo

On Christmas morning, Alex got up, made her way down the hall, and pounced onto the foot of her mother’s bed just as she had done every Christmas morning since she was old enough to understand what it meant.

Her mother laughed and held a hand out which Alex took and laid down next to her mother. Her mother tapped her on the end of her nose and Alex laughed, “Merry Christmas, mom.”

“Merry Christmas, Alex,” She said back, “You find the movie and I’ll make the hot chocolate?” She asked.

Alex nodded, “On it!”

They sat down together about ten minutes later in the living room. Alex had loved ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas’ when she was little and they had made it a tradition to watch it every Christmas morning while they drank cinnamon hot chocolate and ate breakfast together.

They laughed at the same awful jokes made by Jim Carrey and made the same terrible comments about the movie. Alex wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

oooOOooOOooo

They’d done the rest of their usual Danvers Family Christmas after the movie. They opened their gifts and then ordered take out from that one Chinese place that was always open year round because neither of them ever felt like cooking.

“Are you going next door?” Eliza asked as she bit into a pot sticker and Alex froze for a moment. It was a fair question. She’d always spent the first half of the day with her family and the second half with Kara’s.

“Umm. I don’t think so,” She mumbled out as she took a bite and didn’t meet her mother’s eyes.

“Alex-” She tried to start but was cut off.

“I can’t, mom. I just can’t. Alura still looks at me like I’ve got the plague or something. She hasn’t spoken to her twin sister in six months. She gets defensive and changes the subject any time Kara mentions me to her. I just.. I can’t,” She stopped ranting and shrugged.

Eliza was silent for a moment before nodding, “Okay,” She paused, “Do you want me to go kick her ass?” Alex laughed and grinned at her mom.

“Thanks, but it’s okay.”

oooOOooOOooo

Eliza left early the next morning with a quick good bye to her daughter. She’d taken Christmas Eve and Christmas off with the promise that she’d be back to work the next day. Alex understood completely and wished her mother luck on her case.

Astra had texted Alex later in the day when she showed up and the girl didn’t answer the door. Her car was in the driveway so she knew she as home. 

The woman bit her lip before calling her niece.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Kara. Have you seen Alex today?”

“Yeah, I was over there a few hours ago. Why?”

“Just wondering. She’s not answering the door or her phone.”

“I’ll drop my key down to you,” Astra laughed and walked over towards her niece’s bedroom window. It opened a moment later and Astra caught the key that Kara tossed to her.

“Thank you, Little One.”

“No problem, Aunt Astra,” She hung up a moment later and quietly unlocked the front door of the Danvers home. She could hear the TV on in the living room and placed her bag in the front hallway before stepping farther into the home.

She furrowed her eyebrows when she found Alex and rounded the couch, “Baby?” An episode of ‘Drunk History’ was playing and she finally looked towards the girl. Alex was staring blankly ahead and while she wasn’t crying now, it was pretty clear that she had been earlier, “Lexie?” She said louder and walked over to stand in front of Alex. 

The girl jumped slightly and looked up at her before attempting to hide her tears with a smile that failed miserably. Astra dropped to her knees on the floor in front of the girl and reached for her hands, “Alex, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” She mumbled out as she actively looked anywhere but at Astra’s face.

“Nice try, sweetheart. What’s wrong?” Alex sighed and just shook her head. Astra reached up and wiped the fresh tears away that had fallen and gently caressed her cheek afterwards, “Alexandra.”

“I’m fine. Really,” She said defiantly, “How was your drive?”

“It was uneventful. Alex, I’m not going to let you act like whatever made you this upset is nothing,” Alex swiped at her face and Astra scooted closer on her knees and ran her hands over the girl’s thighs comfortingly, “Fine. I’ll start guessing and you tell me?” Alex just looked at her with unshed tears in her eyes and Astra could feel her heart breaking for her, “Another main character died on Grey’s Anatomy?”

Alex shot her a glare and Astra reached up to brush the girl’s hair out of her face, “I know, that was uncalled for,” Alex rolled her eyes momentarily and Astra smirked, “Okay, your mother said something to you before she left?” Alex shook her head after a moment, “Alright then. Did I forget to do something?”

“No,” She whispered out as she shook her head slightly.

“Are you sick, sweetheart?” Alex shook her head.

“This is stupid. I’m fine,” She mumbled and Astra just shot her a look and she stopped talking.

“Alright, now that you’re finished with your little outburst,” Alex almost smiled and Astra wound her arms around her back and traced patterns lightly with her finger tips, “Kara said she was over here earlier. Are you two fighting?” Alex let a few more tears escape before she shook her head, “Baby, please tell me why you’re upset.”

“I don’t know that I should do that,” She finally said quietly.

“And why is that?”

“Because I don’t too much want to be an accessory to murder,” She mumbled and Astra raised an eyebrow, “Fine,” Alex nodded steeling herself, “Umm. I went out to make sure the pool cover was on properly since it’s supposed to snow later. And I heard the gate open and I assumed Kara had forgotten something so I made some joke about her being forgetful,” She took a breath, “And when I turned around, it was Alura.”

Astra tensed, “My sister made you this upset?” Alex reached for her hands and held them tightly.

“See, I knew this was a bad idea,” Alex said softly.

“Please tell me?” Alex sighed at the sight of pleading grey eyes and nodded.

“And I had no clue what the hell to say to her so I just sort of wished her a Merry Christmas?” Alex shrugged, “I mean it’s not like I’ve spoken to her in six months. And she just kind of stared and I was starting to think she was having some kind of break down,” Astra raised an eyebrow, “Apparently she was preparing herself. She looked at me and she told me I was disgusting and that our relationship was abominable and that there was no way it was ever going to last.”

“She what?”

“I’m not finished,” Alex said. If she was going to do this, she was going to get it all out at once, “And she then proceeded to tell me that she couldn’t believe how blind she could have been to not see that I was as awful as I was and that she allowed Kara and I to be friends for so long,” Alex finally sighed and looked up at her girlfriend.

Astra was practically shaking in rage and Alex reached for her but Astra pulled away and stood, “Astra, no,” She said pleadingly as she jumped up and trailed after her, “Baby, please,” She tried again and the woman was having none of it as she headed for the front door. Alex ran for her then and pinned her to the door so she couldn’t open it, “Astra, I know you’re upset and I know that you want to throttle her but you can’t go over there like this.”

Alex wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held her tightly for a long moment before Astra sighed and spun in her arms. She bent and picked Alex up and the girl complied by wrapping her legs around her waist and burying her face into her hair, “I just… I can’t believe she would do something like that to you. I mean I know she hates me for this but she was like a second mother to you.”

Alex clung to her girlfriend tightly and felt Astra’s shaking start to dwindle, “I know,” Alex mumbled into her neck, “I’m sorry.”

“There is nothing,” Astra said immediately, “Absolutely nothing for you to apologize for,” She finally pushed off of the door and headed upstairs with the girl still in her arms, “I’m so sorry that she came over here and attacked you like she did.”

“That’s not your fault,” Alex mumbled as Astra laid them down and pulled Alex into her arms again.

“I have an idea,” Astra said after laying quietly for a while.

“Alright, hit me,” Alex said and Astra smiled at the somewhat playful tone in her girlfriend’s voice after hearing it so broken.

“So she doesn’t know I’m here right?”

“As far as I know, no she doesn’t,” Alex said as she played absently with the locket hanging around Astra’s neck.

“Then why don’t we show her how absolutely abominable this relationship truly is,” Alex furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “You see, she would only know that we’ve seen each other if Kara had told her and I’m pretty sure Kara has stayed away from that topic when speaking to her mother,” Alex nodded slowly, “So, I will start parking my bike in plain view and we can do as much stuff as we can outside so she has to acknowledge that we are in fact in an “abominable relationship”.”

“Okay, I see where this is going,” Alex said completely on board now, “So when she takes her tea at five on the porch like she has every day for the past seven years?”

“We’ll be in sight just to ruin it for her,” Astra said with a nod.

“Miss Inze, you might just be a genius.”

oooOOooOOooo

They had fallen asleep against each other and Alex woke to find Astra already missing from her bed. She got up and made her way downstairs but didn’t find the woman until she opened her front door.

“Ash, baby, it’s freezing out here. What are you doing?” Astra was sat on her porch swing with her sketch book in her lap and her pencil moving slowly across the page.

“My sister is making dinner and has a direct line of sight of me,” She laughed out, “She’s been trying her hardest to cook without stepping in front of that window but every once in a while I catch sight of her unhappy little face,” She said smugly and with slight malice in the words.

“You’re terrible,” Alex said but walked over to the woman who immediately made room for her. She snuggled into Astra’s side and the woman dropped a kiss to her head, “That’s beautiful,” She said as she reached out and gently touched the sketch of the sunset that Astra had been working on.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” She mumbled against Alex’s hair and the girl nuzzled her face against Astra’s neck and breathed in deeply. She wrapped her arms around Astra’s waist and sat there as the woman picked her pencil back up and continued sketching.

oooOOooOOooo

“Lexie?” Was asked as Astra made her way through the house the next day. Alex was working on a paper for the upcoming semester and looked up from her laptop, “Will you please come work out with me?”

“Absolutely. I’ve eaten entirely too much in the past two days,” She pressed her lips to Astra’s cheek as she passed her, “Be right back,” Alex reappeared after changing into her workout clothes consisting of a green sports bra and black shorts. She’d layered sweatpants and a shirt and jacket on over them that she could take off once she got to the gym.

“Ready?” Alex nodded and followed the woman outside, “Can I drive?”

“Fine,” Alex pretended to pout but snuggled against Astra’s back as soon as they were on the bike. She glanced up in time to see Alura glaring from their front window and smirked as they pulled off, “Did you do that on purpose?”

“I do need to work out, she just happened to be there.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex made her way outside the next evening. Her girlfriend was in the shower and she knew that Alura would be taking her tea time really soon. 

Alex sat down with her back to the arm of the swing and her legs out along it. She propped her book up in her lap and held her hot chocolate in both hands. She was a few pages in when she heard Kara’s front door open. 

Alex sneakily looked out of the corner of her eye and watched Alura take her normal seat without noticing her. It was apparent however that she noticed her as soon as Alex saw her tense. It was too late to go back inside now though. She did have her image to think of.

Alex went back to her novel with a knowing smirk on her face and only shifted to make room for Astra when she exited the house as well, “It’s cold out here, baby. You should go in,” Alex glanced up to see Astra already in her pajamas that she had thrown a jacket over.

“Wait for it, the fumes of anger that Alura is giving off will warm you up,” She said bitterly and heard her girlfriend laugh.

“Alright, fair enough,” Astra reached out and plucked the cup from Alex’s hand and the girl let her do so without comment, “What are you reading?”

“Pride and Prejudice.”

“Really?” Alex looked up and nodded.

“It’s a favorite for some reason,” She shrugged.

“Read it to me?” Was asked gently and Alex smiled and nodded before flipping back the few pages that she had gotten into it to start from the beginning.

“It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Astra!” Was exclaimed as Alex pounced on the foot of her bed to wake the woman.

“Hmm,” Is the only response she gets so she tugs the blankets down and laughs at the groan she gets in return, “Lexiiiie.”

“It’s snowing!” Is said excitedly and Astra opens her eyes and looks at her like it’s no big deal, “Come build a snowman with me.”

“Are you serious?” Alex just nods and shoots a pout her way, “Fine,” She gets up slowly and reaches for her girlfriend after doing so, “But, you have to take a hot bath with me after.”

“Deal!”

oooOOooOOooo

“You suck at this,” Alex mumbled as she packed more snow together.

“I told you I was a shit sculptor. This isn’t my fault,” Astra mumbled defensively. Alex laughed and stood to wrap her arms around her girlfriend and rubs their noses together playfully.

“Stop pouting,” Alex said playfully, “You’ll freeze like that in this weather.”

“Mmhmm,” Was hummed out sarcastically, “I have a better idea,” She said as she looked at her girlfriend’s back.

“What’s that?” Alex doesn’t have to ask again before she feels a snowball hit her back, “You messed with the wrong girl, Inze,” Is her only warning before the two of them are in a full on snowball fight.

It’s some time later when Alex has run out of prepared ammo that she hears Astra approaching. She darts away and ends up behind the woman, “Give it up, Lexie,” She said smugly as she tossed her snowball up and down in a playful manner.

“Not a chance,” Is all that is said before the girl took off running towards her. Astra laughed and dropped her snow to catch her girlfriend around the waist and spin them around as she laughed. Alex cupped her cheeks with her gloved hands before pressing her lips to the cold ones in front of her and smiled against her lips, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

oooOOooOOooo

“I can’t believe tomorrow’s New Year,” Alex mumbled out as she sat in the warm bath later with her back against Astra while the woman placed soft kisses to her neck and shoulders, “We’ve been dating for almost eight months, baby.”

“I know,” Astra mumbled against her skin, “It seems like yesterday,” Alex just nodded in agreement, “I wouldn’t change any of it.”

“None of it?” Astra shook her head, “Neither would I.”

Astra is silent for a long moment, “I got you something.”

“Baby, you already got me too much,” Was whined out as Alex tilted her head back to pout at her.

“No amount is too much when it comes to you,” Was said against her lips as she claimed them gently, “And as you know, I can’t resist finding charms for that bracelet.”

“You really do have a problem,” She said teasingly as they finally climbed from the tub and dried off before dressing. Alex watched as Astra crossed to her bags and located another small box to present to her. Alex just smirked before opening it to find a beautiful snowflake charm, “Astra.”

“You mentioned you loved snow one time and I figured I would get a chance to give it to you on this trip,” Alex just smiled and pulled her into a kiss before slipping it onto her bracelet.

“Thank you.”

oooOOooOOooo

The New Year had been rung in with a blast. They’d stayed up to watch the fireworks and then caused their own little bang as well. Alex was now pouting up at Astra who was about to head back home to get back to work, “Don’t pout at me. I can’t take it.”

Astra wrapped her hands around Alex’s cheeks before leaning forward and gently kissing the end of the girl’s nose, “I know. I’m sorry. I just hate watching you leave,” Astra nodded in understanding as she brushed her thumbs over the girl’s cheek bones.

“I know, baby girl. I hate it too,” She whispered softly against Alex’s lips as she kissed her tenderly, “But I’ll see you as soon as I can. Promise.”

Alex looked over Astra’s shoulder and smirked before meeting her eyes, “We have an audience,” She watched Astra’s smirk play at her lips too before she winked at her, “Do your worst.”

In the next moment, she was wrapped up in her girlfriend’s arms with her lips being claimed eagerly by the soft ones in front of her. Alex moaned against her and deepened the kiss quickly as she brought her own hands up to trail through dark curls. They finally parted panting and Astra grinned widely at her, “I love you, Lexie. I’m going to miss you so much.”

“I love you too, Astra. And I better see you soon.”


End file.
